


Will You Stay?

by OIMDIL13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I have a lot of feels ok, One-Shot, Rambling, SO MUCH FLUFF, idk honestly, someone give kara a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: Kara drifts across National City, lost in thought, until a voice makes her drop from the sky. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real explanation for this. I was overwhelmed with SuperCorp feels and just started typing and six hours later we have this...thing. Enjoy the feels driven train wreck that this is.

The air above National City was much calmer than the streets below. Kara stood high above the people she swore to protect, balancing in the curve of the ‘C’ on the CatCo Worldwide Media sign. She could breathe here so close, and yet still so far, from the place she used to be. From the person, she used to be. So many things had changed since the first time she leapt off this building, revealing her identity to Winn Schott, her best friend. Her journey as Supergirl was only just beginning. She discovered who she wanted to be, what she wanted to mean to people. She became a symbol of hope, of strength, of protection to the citizens she protected. She could see that they believed in her. She could see it every time she took a bullet for someone else, or rescued a pet from a tree. They all looked at her like she could do anything, like they believed in her.

If only she still believed in herself.

Kara sighed deeply as she watched the people mill about, mothers and fathers on their way home to see their families, children laughing and playing as they ran ahead of their parents, people smiled and waved at one another. A little girl wore a blue t-shirt that bore her crest, her families coat of arms, proudly. None of them had any idea that Kara was there, watching, ready to jump down and protect them all at a moment’s notice. They enjoyed the late winter weather, some bundled up in coats and others wearing a simple hoodie. Kara envied their joy.

Supergirl pushed off the ‘c’ she rested on, gently so as not to send the enormous glowing letter tumbling to the ground below, and drifted across the city skyline. Buildings were scarcely lit; most people had returned home for the evening so only a few offices remained glowing in the dim light of the setting sun. Kara found her gaze drawn to one such office, the office of one Lena Luthor. The raven-haired woman, despite Kara’s best efforts, remained a bit of an enigma to Kara. They were friends, sure, but Kara didn’t really understand the woman any better now than she did when they first met. That day seemed so long ago, the day she had tagged along with Clark to interview Lena when they thought she had been involved in the explosion that nearly made the Voyager crash. So many things had changed since then, so many things hadn’t.

Back then, Kara knew who she was and what she wanted. At least, she thought she did.

Lena had drawn Kara in from the very beginning. Her determination to defy her family name so she could be a force for good, her kindness towards Kara who had been little more than a stranger at the time. Her bravery, because Kara knew that it had taken an awful lot of bravery to stand up to Lillian Luthor, but more than anything, Kara was drawn to her heart. Lena was ruled by her heart, by her emotions. She thought rationally about everything, of course, but how she felt was always the deciding factor. Kara knew that Lena’s heart was good, even if everyone else didn’t think so. It was part of the reason why Kara fought so hard to free her when she was arrested. Good people don’t deserve terrible things to happen to them. Isn’t that why Kara kept being Supergirl? So she could take the suffering for others because she was strong enough to handle it?

It’s not that Kara didn’t think Lena was strong because she did. Lena was incredibly strong, strong enough to defy her family, strong enough to believe in what was right and in herself. She possessed a strength that Kara doubted she herself would ever find.

“Supergirl?” The unexpected voice startled Kara so much that she fell right out of the sky, landing with a thud on Lena’s office balcony. She hadn’t even realized she was close to L-Corp, let alone hovering over the balcony.

“Oof!” Kara released an undignified grunt as her feet came into contact with the floor of Lena’s balcony. Barely managing to stay on her feet, Kara regained her balance and looked up only to find a very surprised and amused Lena Luthor staring at her.

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to startle you.” Lena smiled as she apologized, clearly amused with Supergirl’s undignified landing.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Kara restrained herself from reaching towards her face to push back the glasses that weren’t there.

“Are you alright?  You looked a little lost.” Lena spoke again, taking a hesitant step forward.

“Lost,” Kara trailed off. That was a good way to put it, she guessed. Lost within her own mind, within her own self-doubts.

“Yes, lost.” Lena stepped up against the railing, looking out across the city. The sun had finally set, stars shone brightly above them, barely visible of the lights of the city. Kara turned to look out across the city with her, resting both arms against the railings.

“I’m not sure if I’m allowed to be lost.” Kara admitted before she could stop herself. Lena turned her head to look at the hero, a frown on her face.

“Everyone is allowed to be lost. Being a super hero doesn’t make you invulnerable to emotions.”

“No, just to everything else.” Kara chuckled slightly, a humorless sound that felt utterly wrong to Lena. A sound like that should never come from a person as wonderful as Supergirl.

“Feelings are a different kind of bullet.” Lena said quietly, turning back to gaze at the skyline of National City.

“I guess so.” Kara sighed deeply. She could feel Lena’s eyes on her but couldn’t bring herself to look the other woman in the eye. Instead she looked down, watching the cars on the street pass the building. Lena moved slightly closer, drawn the warmth of Kara. Lena hadn’t thought to grab her coat when she noticed a rather distraught Supergirl hovering above her balcony and had just rushed out to greet her. She moved so that their arms brushed together gently, if Kara had any problems with her being so close she didn’t show them. Only the slight tensing of Kara’s back and shoulders gave any indication to the war of emotions the hero was trying to sort through.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena pushed gently. Supergirl sighed again.

“I-I don’t want to bother you, Lena.” She replied. Lena could see that something was off with this woman. She had never known Supergirl to show anything but strength, the air around her was always laced with confidence. Now, Lena couldn’t see anything but despair in the young hero, the young woman who stood beside her.

“It’s not a bother, not at all.” Lena assured her as she slowly reached out and placed one hand on Supergirl’s forearm. The blonde looked down at the hand, taking in her long fingers and painted nails as they wrapped around her arm. Kara thought it fun that the red of Lena’s nail polished matched her cape almost exactly. Lena could see her internal battle with herself, trying to decide if she wanted to admit everything to Lena or not. “I wouldn’t offer if it was.”

Kara was still hesitant. Alex would kill her if she found out that Kara had revealed her identity to another person, let alone a Luthor, but Kara needed to talk to someone. She didn’t see a way to talk about anything with Lena without revealing who she was, and she wanted Lena to know. She trusted Lena, more than her friends thought she should, but Kara had always trusted her instincts and they had never led her astray before.

“I can tell that something is bothering you, Kara.” The blonde looked up sharply at the sound of her name. Lena was blushing slightly, like she hadn’t meant to let the fact that she knew who Kara was slip out.

“You know?” Kara asked, her forehead crinkling in that way that Lena would never admit she found adorable.

“Of course, I know, Kara. ‘I flew here on a bus,’ really?” Kara laughed despite herself. That hadn’t been her greatest moment. “It was easy to see once I started looking.” Lena continued, the blush that had been fading from her cheeks returned in full force. “I finally put it together when you helped release me from prison. You’re the only one to ever have so much faith in me, in my desire to do some good for the world. I could see it when you were Supergirl but even more so when you were Kara.” Lena smiled slightly. “And, the glasses don’t really help.”

Kara laughed again. “Maggie said that, too.” Lena chuckled softly, leaning into Kara just a little bit. Her hand moved slightly down the blue fabric covering her arm until the tips of her fingers brushed against the exposed skin on the back of Kara’s hand.

“I meant it Kara. It’s not a bother if you need to talk.” Lena reminded her. Kara nodded slightly in reply.

“I do, need to talk that is. Just, not here, and I would rather not be in my suit for this.” Lena nodded with a smile.

“My place then, it’s not far from here?” Lena waited for Kara to say ‘yes’ before walking to the balcony door and back into her office. Kara immediately missed the warmth from Lena’s hand on her arm, just as Lena’s fingers tingled from the loss of contact with Kara’s skin. Kara remained against the balcony railing until Lena cleared her throat from the doorway. “I assume you won’t need me to call a car?”

“Where’s you place?” Kara asked. Lena pointed over her shoulder at a towering skyscraper just within view from Lena’s office.

“I’m on the second floor from the top, there’s a balcony outside the living room.” Kara enhanced her vison just a bit, enough to see the balcony Lena was talking about. “I can meet you there.”

“Why don’t I fly the both of us over there?” Kara suggested. Lena hesitated. It would surely be faster than driving, even though the streets were practically deserted at this hour, but Lena had never been a fan of flying. “Unless you’d rather drive.”

“No, I mean, it’s not that I’d rather drive,” Lena cleared her throat, “I’m not very fond of flying, never really had any good experiences with it.”

“Well, I promise not to drop you.” Kara joked softly. She moved closer to Lena, eyebrows raised in question. Lena considered her options. She could either drive over there, more than likely have to wait for her driver to show up, or she could take this opportunity, possibly the only chance she would ever have, to fly with Kara. Her stomach twisted in fear while but she couldn’t deny that she had always wanted to know what it was like to fly the way Supergirl does. Lena signaled yes with a slow nod of her head. Kara stepped forward, sliding one arm around Lena’s waist. Bending slightly, Kara hooked her other arm around the back of Lena’s knees, cradling the raven-haired woman against her chest. Lena curled into her on instinct, one arm wrapping around her shoulders and the other pressed against her own chest. Kara could hear her heart racing beneath her hand and delayed taking off for a moment. Lena shifted against her, placing her head in the crook of Kara’s neck and relaxing the grip she had on her shoulder. Instead the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Kara’s shoulders rested against Kara’s chest instead, over her collarbone to where Lena could feel the beat of her heart against her palm. Lena thought that maybe she wasn’t the only one who was nervous. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Kara.” At Lena’s answer, Kara rose higher into the air. Kara flew at a fraction of her normal speed, doing her best not to frighten Lena too much. Lena was still tense against her chest so Kara started humming softly, hoping that the sound would calm the woman in her arms. It seemed to do the trick, Lena relaxed into her, absently playing with a few curls of Kara’s hair.  The flight to Lena’s apartment was agonizingly short and seemed to last forever all at once. When they landed, Kara was reluctant to set Lena on her feet but did so anyways. Lena, just a bit unsteady, gripped Kara’s arms for a moment as she regained her balance. Kara held onto her waist loosely until Lena let go of her.

Lena led the way into the spacious apartment. Kara looked around in wonder, Lena’s loft was only a little bigger than Kara’s but had only a few items that made it a home. There was a book on the table next to the couch, a blanket folded over the back of a chair. The walls were bare, no sign of family pictures or even decorative art anywhere. The color scheme was much darker than Kara’s own, most of the color in the room came from the white and gray accents to the black furniture and light gray walls. Lena walked around the back of the couch and opened one of the three doors along the wall. Kara could see the edge of a bed through the door and assumed that it was Lena’s bedroom. She hesitated to move further into the apartment and stopped at the couch, resting both hands on the back of it.

“Here,” Lena came back into the room, holding a pair of black sleep pants and a simple white tank top out to Kara. “These might be a little small,” Lena warned as Kara took the offered clothes. Lena pointed to the third door on the left, furthest from her bedroom. “The bathroom is through there.”

Kara changed slowly, hanging her suit up on a hook on the back of the door. She slipped into the clothes Lena had given her and found herself intoxicated by the scent of Lena that lingered on them. They fit her almost perfectly, just a little bit too short. When Kara entered the living room once again she found Lena sitting on the couch in her own pair of pajamas, a pair of gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt. She smiled warmly at Kara as the blonde sat down beside her, leaving a good three inches of space between them. They sat in silence for a while before Lena spoke up.

“So, what exactly is bothering you, Kara?” Kara sighed, playing with her hands.

“I don’t know. It’s stupid.”

“I’m sure it isn’t if it is bothering you this much.”

“I just feel like I’m…stuck.” Kara kept fidgeting awkwardly, playing with her hands and shuffling her feet.

“Stuck?” Lena pressed on.

“Everyone in my life is having these big, self-discovery moments. Alex realized she is gay and is dating Maggie now, Winn became an agent, James is running CatCo by day and parading around the streets as Guardian by night, also with the help of Winn. Hank is spending all of his time worrying about M’gann. Even Mon-El, Mike, sorry Mike, doesn’t seem to need my help anymore.” Kara sighed sadly. Lena reached for her hands and stilled their nervous movement. Kara stared at their joined hands, not saying anything.

“They all need you Kara, I’m sure of it.” Lena spoke reassuringly. “But I don’t think that’s the entire problem.” Lena waited until Kara shook her head slightly, signaling that Lena was correct, before gently speaking again. “Tell me Kara, please?”

So, Kara did. She told Lena everything, all that she had been through in the last year and half since becoming Supergirl. All the pain, the heartache, the anger she had inside her that never seemed to go away. Kara told Lena about her fears of failing her family, her sister, her city. She told Lena about how her happiness never seemed to last for very long, because things always turned out the exact opposite of how she imagined them being. Through it all, Lena listened quietly. She offered her support silently, squeezing Kara’s hand when Kara seemed to be trailing off, moving closer inch by inch until Kara was pressed against her side. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, rubbing her back soothingly as Kara finally released everything she had been feeling, everything that she didn’t feel like she could show to her friends. She cried into Lena’s neck, holding onto the woman as tightly as she could without hurting her. Lena whispered soothing words in her ear, brushing her fingers through Kara’s hair a little awkwardly. Lena hadn’t had much practice consoling someone, but neither she nor Kara cared. Eventually, Kara’s cries ceased and her hold on Lena relaxed. She pulled back slightly, looking Lena in the eye.

“I’m sorry, I-“

“Don’t, Kara.” Lena cut Kara off. “You don’t have to apologize to me for the way you feel. Ever.”

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara hoped that Lena understood she was thanking her for more than just comforting her. Lena smiled at her, she understood.

“Of course, Kara.” Lena replied. “I was happy to do it, to be there for you.” Lena blushed slightly. “And I’d will gladly do so again, anytime.” Kara pulled her into a hug. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, enjoying the way she felt when Kara wrapped her arms her waist in return. She rubbed Kara’s back gently, smiling against the blonde woman’s neck. Kara felt Lena’s lips stretch against her neck, sending an odd sensation through her body. The spot where Lena’s lips rested felt like it was on fire, her whole body tingling with electricity from the contact. She gripped the Lena tighter to her body, nuzzling into her hair. After a moment, Lena pulled back from her. Their eyes met again. Lena wet her lips. Kara couldn’t help but let her gaze flicker down to Lena’s lips, the same ones that had just set her body on fire by simply resting against her skin, and then back. Lena’s eyes sparked with something Kara couldn’t place as her own eyes glanced at Kara’s lips.

They both hesitated.

Kara’s mind raced, almost as fast as her heart. The desire to kiss Lena was stronger than any she had every known before but the doubt crept in as well. What if Lena didn’t want her like that? What if it was too hard for a Super and Luthor to be together? What if kissing her changed everything? What if kissing Lena changed nothing at all? Could she live with just a taste?

Lena fought to keep her breathing even. She wondered if Kara could hear her uneven heartbeat. Was this actually happening? Was she about to kiss Kara Danvers? The one person, besides her murderous brother, to ever genuinely care for her, with no ulterior motive. Lena had never felt this way before. Could she handle it? Did she want too?

Kara glanced back down at Lena’s lips. Her head tilted to the side just a bit, an invitation. Slowly, Lena moved forward. Their noses brushed. Kara could feel Lena’s breath against her lips. Kara moved, tilting her chin just a bit so their lips finally connected. Lena moved forward, her hands reaching for Kara’s face. She felt Kara’s hands against her back. When Lena pulled back, her lips burned with the desire to touch Kara’s again.

“That was,”

“Again.” Kara opened her eyes slowly, not entirely aware that she had closed them in the first place.

“What?” Lena asked, laughing slightly.

“I feel like I’m dreaming, and I need you to kiss me again so I know that I’m not.” Kara explained.

“I don’t see how that would prove anything.” Lena protested teasingly.

“Well, if you pinch me I won’t really feel it. But I can definitely feel a kiss. So, kiss me again.” Lena’s laugh at Kara’s explanation was cut off as Kara pressed their lips together again. Lena kissed her back, moving closer until she was straddling Kara’s lap. Hands tangled in Kara’s hair, and slid across Lena’s back. They parted, breathless, several moments later. Lena, still sitting in Kara’s lap, proceeded to pull the blonde into a hug, this time openly kissing her neck gently.

“Kara?” Lena asked after a long silence in which neither of them moved.

“Yes, Lena?” Lena drew back, looking into Kara’s eyes.

“Will you stay?” Lena said softly. Kara considered the words, looking for the real question in Lena’s eyes.

_Will you stay here with me? Will you give me a chance? Will you give us a chance?_

Before Kara could answer, a sharp sound drew her gaze to the window. Firetrucks, she could already see the smoke rising in the distance. She looked back at Lena. Lena, who had looked down when Kara turned away from her. Lena, who was sure she was about to be rejected.

“I have to go,” Kara said softly, “but I’m not leaving you.”

_I’ll stay with you, for as long as you want me here._

Lena smiled at her softly. Kara reached for her, kissing her again. Lena barely had time to reciprocate the motion before she was lifted off Kara’s lap and placed on the couch. Kara dashed off the couch and into the bathroom, reemerging seconds later dressed in her suit.

“Leave the balcony door unlocked for me, I’ll be back soon.” Kara said as she moved towards the door. Lena jumped up off the couch, following Kara to the door. Lena paused inside the door frame, one hand resting on the handle to the door as she waited for Kara to take off. Kara turned back to her, kissing her cheek quickly. “Will you wait for me?”

“Always.” Lena watched Kara’s lips stretch into a smile, and then she took off, holding her arms out in front of her for direction. Her cape fanned out behind her as she flew off, much faster than she had flown earlier with Lena in her arms. Lena moved back into the apartment, settling on the couch again. She turned the TV on, watching the news report on Kara putting out the fire, listening to the city praise their hero.

When Kara returned soon after, Lena stood before her again. This time Lena held both of her hands, looking her directly in the eyes.

“Will you stay?” She asked again. Kara stepped closer to her, dropping Lena’s hands so she could wrap her arms around her. Lena leaned into her, feeling Kara press a kiss against her hair. She didn’t say anything, but Lena already knew her answer.


End file.
